


Mount and Rush More

by 1998tweety



Category: Gay - Fandom, Geekheads, History - Fandom, Naruto, Sailor Moon
Genre: Arms, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1998tweety/pseuds/1998tweety
Summary: When a festival is more than a festival, love becomes more than just a thing.





	Mount and Rush More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [David Archuleta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=David+Archuleta).



21 hours of driving and it still felt like it hadn’t been enough.  
“Welcome to South Dakota!” the signs gleefully proclaimed. Probably a little too over exuberant Naps thought to himself. North Dakota was boring and he couldn’t imagine anything doing to do the south to be any better. But then again he never went to North Dakota with Him.  
“Rok n Roll festival 50 miles” a big red sign hanging from an overpass blared.  
“Oh hell yes we’re finally getting close!”  
Naps cracked a half smile. He was happy to finally get to the festival of his dreams but he never wanted this car ride to end. It had been 21 hours of pure bliss. Sure it would have probably made more sense to drive from Manitoba instead of Alabama but something about that felt like cheating.  
“C’mon bucko cheer up! Aren’t you excited for this? We’re finally getting to see THE motherfucking Rok n Roll festival!”  
“Yeah of course I’m excited to see the ROCK n roll festival and I’m even more excited to pronounce it right!”  
“Naps I swear. How many times do we have to go over this? It’s Rok like a rock on a ground.”  
“Rokin no it’s not I swear it’s Rok like coke but with a r”  
“I really don’t know how to help you buddy”  
“I don’t need YOUR help twink!”  
Rokin shot Naps a glance that would have killed him if he could have stopped laughing.  
“Keystone next right” a big green sign read.  
“It feels like a chapter of my life is ending. We’ve been in this car so long it almost doesn’t feel real.”  
“You know what else doesn’t feel real? How long you’ve been hoggin the music fucker”  
“Listen I tried to cooperate but if you play G U Y one more time I’m literally gonna kill myself”  
“Oh hush darling you’ll be fine. Now give me the aux there’s still time left”

\--  
“Alright so we obviously have to be there for the headliners and Flo Rida today so that means we can go stretch our legs and get something to eat during Gaga’s set right?”  
“Slow your roll. There’s no way in HELL I’m missing Lady Gaga I’d rather starve.”  
“Fine then we’ll go during Mariah I guess. They said she might not even show up haha. Probably too poor to drive here.” Naps folded the days Itinerary back up and slipped it into his bag.  
“Naps are you coming? We’re gonna get bad spots if you take any longer fatty”  
“Yeah, I’m coming. Just making sure I have everything.” He twirled and zipped and unzipped several bags in a quick fashion around him. “Water, Snacks, Itinerary, phone, condoms…Maybe don’t take the condoms. Just a couple more days tho.” Naps craned his neck to make sure his partner wasn’t looking and quickly hid the condoms in a drawer beside his bed between the wine bottles he had snuck into the room. “Okay I’m ready! Let’s head out”  
“You’re already sweaty and disgusting naps…”  
“Fuck off I’m trying my best. Plus I can be sweaty all I want for the nex two days and you cn’t do anything about it. Now can I live?”  
Rokin shot him a glance so Naps shot one back. But hostilities melted, as they always did, into warm embraces. And maybe this time it lasted longer than it was supposed to. And maybe this time it was okay  
\--  
“You and me, the perfect team. Shakin up the scene. We're one and the same” Sang the former Disney star and the sea cow on stage. Naps stood with his arms wrapped around Rokins neck as they swayed back and forth to the beat. This was the next to last song in the first headliners set. The next set was Mariah Careys set was supposed to be next but she didn’t show up just as they thought. Something about bankruptcy and something about fruit and drugs taking her place Naps wasn’t really sure. What did matter was that this meant they could finally get something to eat.  
“I wrote this song last year when I was madly in love with someone who was so dangerous for me. And I think we all come to a moment in our lives when we just have to take a chance and see if it will pay off. So I want to dedicate this song to everyone out there blinded and madly in love.  
“Wow that’s a weird way to start off the Wizards of Waverly place theme song”  
They both chuckled  
“I was walking down the street the other day…” The singer whispered  
They stopped chuckling  
Naps arm’s relaxed around Rokin and fell to his side. Rokin turned a bright shade of red. Naps mind buzzed about all the things he should say but nothing could come out. It was a good thing Rokin couldn’t see his face contort at the sudden shock or else he’d probably just throw up. The heat rose and the air felt solid. 14 hundred miles and they never still hadn’t found a way to get used to that feeling. It was a feeling that Naps knew all too well. It sat at the front of his chest and it only happened when he was him. It was that same feeling they had to hide from his own parents and Rokins. But now they were alone and suddenly he felt naked all over again. Man he couldn’t wait for this festival to be over.  
\--  
The lights were turned down low in the motel room. It was a motel that was way too suspiciously cheap to be as nice looking as it was. Naps half expected there to be some dead body under his bed or for some secret passage way to give way to an ax murderer. Actually he was in America and lumberjacks were considerably scarce compared his Manitoba. It would probably be a mass shooting honestly. There hadn’t been one in a couple weeks surely someone would shoot up this festival naps thought to himself. He looked over to Rokin who was in his bed reading something off his phone. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to die here.  
“Hey babe how do you deal with the fact that anywhere you go could be shot up with some republican with a minigun at any second”  
“I’m sorry did you just call me babe?”  
“No I called you a fatty, fat”  
“Hmm, okay”  
“Do you see that big burly guy down in the lobby earlier? Do you think he would kill us? He was easily big enough to kick down that door”  
“Naps you worry too much it’s gonna be okay”  
“Yeah I know it is. I just… Can I come sleep with you tonight?”  
“Naps…”  
“I Know. I Know. I just don’t wanna wait. What’s a couple days anyway? What are they gonna do? Come arrest me for spooning a 17 and 363 day old teenger?”  
“Naps we’ve been over this. It isn’t the act of it. It’s the principle. I need to know-”  
“You need to know I’m gonna respect you and care for you I know I know. Nevermind actually it’s cool. Goodnight.”  
“Naps…”  
“It’s fine fatty. Get some sleep tomorrow is gonna be an awesome day!”  
\--  
It was an awesome day. Blue skies hung over the festival grounds and not a cloud was in site. A couple people brought kites. Kids chased each other around and adults sipped wine coolers in beach chairs placed in circles dotted around the field. The festival grounds were a microcosm of human life. It was a scene of interesting people from interesting places were doing interesting things. However, none were more interesting than a group of people Naps and Rokin passed by the dumpsters. A heavily obese indian man and a portugese man aggresivley made out against the dumpsters. Next to them was a mixed group of white and Asian twinks eating the trash that had fallen off the sides of the dumpsters. They all wore matching red shirts so they must have all been together but they couldn’t have been from this country. Probably from some third world shithole in Africa.  
Day 2 of the festival went mostly the same as day 1. Naps and Rokin found a space close to where they were the day before but today they didn’t hold each other in the same way as they did before. Instead they chose to stand beside each other and just dance. After all Naps had always said it was impossible not to dance as when Kesha was on. And things remained this way all the way up until Camilla Cabello took the stage. As the young pop star swooned on about her past loves and hardships Naps took Rokin by the hand. Rokin grabbed back but never gave him his full attention like he’d wanted. It was times like this when Naps just liked to stare at his partner. He knew how creepy it sounded but you’d understand too if you could see the way his eyes glowed when he was really excited. Or maybe if you could see the way his jawline extended just perfectly. Rokin drove him crazy and tore him apart. He was his first and he still really didn’t understand it. He thought about how his parents would think about how he was looking at Rokin now or how his last girlfriend would or what his friends were. And for a moment none of them mattered.  
“Rokin”  
“Nicotene. Heroine. Morphine.” Rokin screamed along with the starlet  
“Fine then. Fuck it.” Naps grabbed both of Rokins shoulders turned him around and planted a kiss right on his lips. His arms slid around his back as he leaned into the kiss and as Rokin Leaned back and finally pulled away.  
“Naps what the fuck…”  
“I just thought-”  
“Hey you two look like you’re having a good time! Follow me kid” And Just like that Naps was whisked away by a man in very bright latex and ridiculously baggy clothing. He must have been a backup dancer and Naps was so unfocused he literally didn’t notice him walk off the stage and come and get him.  
“I want to die holy shit is this real”  
“You’ll be fine man don’t worry about it. Everything is okay” Naps was lead onstage where he joined a bunch of other poor souls who had been dragged onstage by other backup dancers. They all did the best and most awkward dance they could do until the set was over. Naps pretended to know the words to the song Camilla was singing. He knew this song but truthfully he was never a lyrics person and it caught him off guard. He looked out into the crowd to try and find Rokin. It seemed like people went back miles there was no way he would ever accomplish anything. Before he knew it he was being rushed backstage and Camilla’s performance was over. All the people invited on stage were invited to a special meet and greet with Camilla and some other stars. St. Vincent, Drake, and Lady Gaga came out. No one that Naps was particularly excited about but he knew Rokin would have loved to see them. Instead Naps opted to explore more of the backstage area. He wandered for a bit before he came upon a section of the grounds that looked significantly poorer and messier than the rest of the festival grounds. He peeked his head inside to find Katy Perry preparing for her set.  
“Kitty Purry I need one more song to perform for my set and you aren’t helping me one bit!” The small cat licked it’s paws and ignored the disheveled singer. “Kitty please! I can’t flop on this one I’ve been doing that too much lately!”  
“Uh Hello Ms. Perry?”  
“Oh uh hi? I don’t think you’re supposed to be back here”  
“Oh uh my bad Camilla brought me onstage and uh I just want to say I’m a huge fan and I think I have an idea of what you can perform.”  
“Hm maybe that rat bitch did something right for once. Alright kid I’m listening. What do you got for me?”  
“Well me and my boyfriend. Well actually he’s not technically my boyfriend. At least not for another 12 hours or so. But uh point is he is turning 18 tomorrow so I was wondering if you could play Birthday for me? Or for us? Or you know your career?”  
“Wig kid you drive a hard bargain. It’s always nice to meet a stan. And you said you were gay right?”  
“Uh well to be honest Im really not sure”  
“Eh that’s close enough. Are you willing to get on stage with me so I can look woke and make this era worth it and possibly save my career?”  
“Uh well…”  
“I’m kidding nothing is saving my career at this point. It’s fine kid I got you sis. Now go get back to your bae. I’m sure he’s worried sick fam!”  
“Thank you so much Ms. Perry.” Naps turned and joined the group back at the meet and greet just as they were being shooed back into the crowd as the next performer started their set. Naps wandered around the venue for a bit unsure of how to reproach Rokin. He texted several apologies but never got a response. He didn’t make a move until he saw Katy Perry come onstage. It would be near impossible to find Rokin in this crowd but he would be damned if he didn’t try. Several songs passed. A couple Teenage Dream songs naps had waited his whole life to hear live became white noise as he frantically searched.  
“So for my last song I had a special request”  
Time was running out.  
“This guy comes in my room and he says to me ‘Mrs. Perry I’m madly in love with my boyfriend’”  
“Naps?” came a voice from a couple rows back.  
“Rokin?” Naps whipped his head around to find none other than Rokin standing there. He pushed through several groups of people a little rougher than he probably should have. Luckily no one stopped him and he could hold him and they could be together again.  
“Naps did you do this? Is she talking about you?”  
“Yeah I accidently stumbled upon her and made a request. Listen I’m really sorry about before I just-“  
“Naps! Shut up fatty”  
“I just really want you to be comfortable”  
“I Know. And I know this is really hard for you but it will be over soon. Tomorrow after the concert this will all be over okay?”  
“Okay Rokin I can wait”  
“Alright now stop being a fatty and hold me”  
\--  
“We hiked all the way up here for this?”  
“Well yeah it’s a national landmark. Have a little national pride you commie.”  
“Are you forgetting the part where I literally don’t live here?”  
“Just shut up and look”  
Really Mount Rushmore was nothing special. It wasn’t one of those things where you can’t fully appreciate it in a post card or on a tv show. If you’ve seen it once you’ve seen it in all its glory. Rokin insisted on dragging him up here however. It was way too dark to really be able to see the mountain faces and they were both dead tired but this would be the only chance they could get to see this.  
“Do you even know who the guys are up there?”  
“Uh yeah I do. It’s old white people that were probably a lot worse than the heroes we make them out to be. I just wanted to come out here to see if there was any room for Gaga.”  
“You really don’t know huh?”  
“Not a single clue”  
“Rokin Please”  
“Well I bet you don’t know them either fatty”  
“Yeah and I’m not even American”  
“To be fair you live a lot closer than I do”  
“That literally means nothing Rokin. I’m gonna see if there’s some kind of guide or infoboard around here that will tell us what the heck we’re looking at” Naps wandered around for a bit before he found a tourist center that had brochures. When he came back to the viewing platform all but one light was on that Rokin was standing under.  
“Wow America is pretty cheap huh? Won’t even put lights up at their national landmarks”  
“Naps”  
“So it looks like the dude on the far left is George Washington and from there it goes-“  
“Naps shut up for a second”  
“Oh sorry whats going on?”  
“I just wanted to say thanks for going on this crazy adventure with me. I know it couldn’t have been easy to take such a chance with me and I just wanna make sure I’m seeing this through to the end with you. I wanna make sure we’re seeing it through to the end you know”  
“Rokin it’s no big deal. I’ve had the time of my life being here with you. Everything is gonna be fine. Don’t worry about it.”  
“I found your wine and condoms stash last night”  
“oh shit uh I can explain”  
“Don’t. It’s okay I just wanna make sure when the time comes you can handle me because I’ve been waiting for this just as much as you have been and I’m not planning on leaving an inch of you untouched or unloved and I just hope you felt the same way about me”  
\--  
Day 3 was an amazing day. Actually it was the exact same as the past 2 days. Beautiful skies, beautiful weather, beautiful people. Nothing had changed and yet it was more. Naps felt the sky get a little bluer. The music coming through the speakers was just a little sweeter. The wind was just a little crisper. Maybe it was because naps had remembered to take his medicine this morning or maybe it was the fact that everything was in a little bit more living color. Naps couldn’t decide he had no time to think. The moment sat on the tip of his tongue ready to burst. He knew not to give unrealistic expectations but he couldn’t help but admire the way Rokin’s shirt fit right over his shoulders and upper arms. He really did have nice arms.  
The air felt thicker and harder to breathe the further the day went on and turned into night. Neither of them dared speak a word on their upcoming deeds. Instead they stole glances of each other against the sky that was bluer than it had ever been before and held each other just a little tighter. Today they didn’t flinch when Demi sang Ruin the Friendship or when she sang Cool for the Summer. And When Harry Styles serenaded the crowd with A.M. their hands that were shaking holding back from each other were finally at peace.  
The night was still fresh as Taylor Swifts set came closer to an end. She easily had the best performances of the concert. The air was thick and hot and smelled like rotten eggs in the same way that fireworks do after they go off after one of the best live performances of 22 Taylor Swift had ever given. Naps had never seen a woman control a crowd the way Taylor Swift just had and she still wasn’t done. She walked to the back of the stage pulled out a guitar and a stool and started to strum. He recognized the chords immediately and Rokin did too. Their hands slipped together and their fingers interlocked.  
“My baby's fit like a daydream. Walking with his head down. I'm the one he's walking to. So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to.” The blonde superstar sung.  
“Happy birthday babe”  
“I hope you like topping fatty”  



End file.
